Detective Hiwatari's Apprentice
by The-next-you-know-who
Summary: The title says it all ;) CHAPTER 4 UP! Warning- ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!
1. INCEPTION

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime series Beyblade, it belong to its respective owner. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

On the fine hours of the dusk, mist covered the only graveyard in Bakuten as it gleamed mysteriously. Suddenly an inky- black tentacle sliced through the mist.

"What is this thing?", Tyson said as he dodged being whipped by it.

"That's not important now!", Kai barked at him as he too avoided being slammed.

"I don't know exactly what it is, but this creature looks like a result of necromancy. The black slimy thing it is made-of, came from those graves", Ray explained ever-so-calmly from his hiding spot, his eyes were closed as if he is meditating. He is clutching his left arm which has turned grey, it felt cold and heavy. This is what happens when your skin came in contact with those tentacles.

Tyson shuddered at in disgust as he realized why it smelled like rotten meat.

A gun-shot resounded, as a tentacle about to reach Tyson was blasted. He blinked and stared at the source it came from.

"Focus, you idiot !", Kai said through gritting teeth, he didn't like that the pathetic thing is taking this much of his time. He loaded his guns and fired the hydra-like creature, it swelled and splattered in every direction. Tyson's reflexes kicked in as drew his katana to shield himself from the goo. He glared at their self-proclaimed leader(in his opinion), "A heads-up will be good next time." Kai simply blew the smoke from his guns.

"Watch out!", Ray's alarmed voice cut through the silence.

The slime was moving on its own to rebuild itself taking pebbles, grasses and anything on its way. Soon the creature started to regain its shape, thrashing its arms in every direction. Tyson slashed it many times but the thing keeps regenerating, it started to expand. Kai discarded his empty guns and points his right hand to the creature.

"Oh great spirit of fire! The one who rise from its own ashes. Light my way and BIND!", he chanted as the ring in his hand glowed red and flames surrounded him. The flames took form of the Phoenix which flew towards the creature forming a fiery dome successfully binding it.

Tyson had his eyes closed and was clutching his katana with both hands. He muttered something under his breathe and raised it over his head. The winds started to howl and a tornado formed around his katana, the dragon seal in its grip shined blue. He heads for the creature and strikes it. A boom resounded as smoke filled the air clouding their vision. They coughed and covered their mouth.

Without warning the creature rose again.

"Shit!"

Just as they were preparing for round two, a crackling of thunder stopped them. The creature was finally dead and Ray stood amidst the smoke, holding a lance with tiger's head by his uninjured hand.

"Phew.. That was close" Tyson said as he poked it with his sword, "Yuckk! look at this stuff",. Ray dropped his lance and put his hand on the gunk, Tyson was making a gagging gesture behind him. Yellow energy layers radiate from him, after that he points his hand in a direction.

"There, he is running away."

"Very well, Tyson go around and I will give him a chase.", Kai said as he already started running. Tyson doesn't need to be told twice, he moved right away. Even though Ray was injured, he know standing there isn't gonna help so he followed Kai.

After sometime, they could see a figure limping ahead of them. "Hey, stop right there" But that only made him faster, not that it was difficult to catch up to him the person was injured after all. Kai managed to grab the back of his shirt but the person shoved him off, whilst a sword-tip was pointed right at his nose.

"Check and mate", Tyson said cheekily, "now let's see who you are"

Kai lifted his hood and was a little surprised.

"Carlos"

"What did you expect? Think you could let me off the hook for being your old buddy", Carlos wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"The only people he'll be buddy-buddy is us. Not you slimy little gunk controller", Tyson punched him. Kai give him a WTF look.

"What?",Tyson asked indignantly.

Kai stared at him, "Just don't let him escape", he said as he answered a phone call.

Ray shook his head.

"Mr. D? uuhuh, we caught him ... Right"

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the window of Tate household, casting a silver glow to the room as a blonde teenager unpacks the last of his belongings. Finally he is moving back with his father,not that he don't like being with his mother. He love her but he longed for his homeland, he missed his father, the memories they had here, friends he made here and the scent of breeze, it gave an strange sort of contentment. Yet he'll be here only for three years, she still want him to graduate from an american university. He'll make the best of these three years though, he thought as he smiled to himself.

"Max!", a voice called

"Coming Dad", he replied as race down the stairs.

Just as the door of the room shut itself, a shadow appeared out of the window forming a monstrous silhouette. The shadow tried to sneak in but an invisible barrier kept it outside. The family of two enjoyed their supper unknown to the danger looming outside.

* * *

"Just don't move it too much and it'll be fine after a day or two", said Kenny Saien, the brains of their little team and also a rough and ready medic.

"Thanks Kenny", Ray said as he eyed the runes written on the bandages.

Kai was sitting on an office chair with a hat on his face and his feet on the table.

Tyson burst through the door catching everyone's attention.

"Nope, he didn't say a word about what he was doing", he made quotes in the air wth his hands, "manipulating mass of gunk around" he answered to everyone's stare.

"Remind me why we couldn't get rid of him for good", Kai commented as peered through his hat.

"Because he did not harm anybody,we stopped him before he could", Ray stated.

"So next time we'll wait 'till he kills somebody", Kai sassed, earning a very annoyed look from Tyson,who ready to jab but Kenny cut him off.

"What are they going to do with him now?",he asked very much eager to avoid any conflict.

"Well ... They said something about rehabiting", Tyson scratched his head as he tried to remember, " rehabilitating yupp that was it", as he nodded to himself in satisfaction,"you know so he can return to being normal"

"Wow ! I' m surprised you know it's meaning", Kai rolled his eyes.

"Ha! Ha! is learning to be funny" he retorted, " Anyway, Mr. D said we should go home"

"Huff! what a waste of time "

"Come on we've school tommorrow", Ray said making his way out.

Soon all of them left the room leaving the door open. From outside the door the name plate on the desk can be seen, it reads

 _'Bureau of Paranormal Investigation and Exorcism_

 _Japanese Branch_

 _Chief Detective Mr. Kai Hiwatari'_

Kenny came back panting, he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

" You know Maxie, the door isn't going to open itself", Taro Tate said as he watched his only son with amusement.

Max nodded and gulped, sure he was excited for his first day of senior high yesterday, as it made him feel almost like being an adult but boy is he nervous. He stared as the crowd of rowdy teens wearing Blue coat and pants with white dress shirt and blue tie made their way to the school building.

sigh

He has to do it one way or another, he took a deep calming breathe and step out of the car.

 _'Bakuten Senior High'_ reads the schools sign board.

"Here goes nothing", he muttered as he started walking.

Taro was a little disappointed but Max has grown up now he shook his head. Why does it feel like he is forgetting something.

Max makes an abrupt turn and ran back to his father surprising him.

Before Taro can make a comment Max hugged him, "Love You Dad"

"Love you too son", he could feel sting at the back of his eyes its been a long time since he dropped Max to school like that. He ruffled his son's hair affectionately, at the same time the bulbs on his head light up and he remembers what he was forgetting.

He gave Max a thin rectangular box, "Here your grandmother wants you to keep it, think of it as a lucky charm for the first day"

Max opened the box revealing a golden pendant,"Wow, its amazing Dad, Thank you grandma", he said as he put it on and tucked it under his school shirt.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye son!"

Now his previous nervousness gone, he headed to the school with a bounce in his steps.

* * *

Once the school entrance ceremony is over, everybody started to move to their homeroom. Everything was going great 'till then, Max even made a few new friends. Tyson as usual was fashionably late and was arguing with a girl named Hillary who wasn't even present, he didn't realize that until another girl with really long braided black hair pointed that out.

Max wished Tyson had came to school earlier so they would've greeted each other properly, he still waved enthusiastically to his best friend,who was ready to tackle him in a hug.

"AAAAaaaaaaa..", a high pitched scream rang through the building.

"BLOOD BLOOD! HE IS DEAD!", somebody cried.

Be it the class room or the school or the people in it, everything was in chaos. Everybody was running around screaming people step over one another. Max stayed on his seat unsure what to do.

"SILENCE! STOP WHERE YOU ARE", the voice of the principle boomed through the speakers, her voice was old but the authority it held made everyone freeze on their spot.

"Very Well, Pay Attention. All the students must form a queue move out of their classrooms, Class Presidents must maintain the discipline and make sure not to leave anyone behind. Teachers please report to the school auditorium. I Repeat-"

"What do you think might've happened Tyson", Max asked him as he looked deep in thought, the Tyson he remembered as a child would have already started to run toward the direction scream was heard.

"I-", suddenly his eyes grew wide as he started to run in opposite direction to everyone.

"Hey Tyson, we were supposed to go this way", Max called after him, but Tyson simply waved at him.

He knew he'll regret it but he followed him nonetheless.

* * *

Outside the school Kai and Ray waited as everyone safely move out.

"Where is Tyson? literally everybody was out of school", Ray said in a worried tone as he looked around. Kai was staring at the building intensely.

"Hey Mathilda! Do you know where Tyson is?", Ray asked as he saw the younger girl looking around worriedly.

"Nope! Teach is gonna kill me I'm supposed to be responsible for the class", Mathilda said in a worried tone.

"He already left", Kai said without breaking his stare.

"Really! Does that mean I can go home", the pinkette asked.

Ray scratched back of his head, " Yeah you should"

The girl waved at them and left. Ray turned to Kai, " Why did you lie?"

"He always seeks for troubles", Kai said still not looking away.

"More like trouble seeks him. Should we go inside?"

Kai shook his head.

* * *

Tyson heard footsteps behind him and found that Max was following him, he skidded to stop.

"You shouldn't have followed me Max", he told me.

"You do realize, you're in no position to tell me that"

Realizing there is no way to talk him out of this, he said, " Fine but don't blame me when you freak out and keep it down"

They can hear hushed voices as they neared the school auditorium.

Max was so busy focusing on them that he bumped into Tyson, who put his forefinger on his lips and beckoned him to follow. They tiptoed to the sitting area and dunk behind the seats. From there Max can see that some police officers had gathered around an unconscious boy at the stage, and some of them are interrogating teachers and a girl who was sobbing loudly. When the officers move and clear-out of their view he felt a sick feeling in his stomach, his inside were wrenching and the bile felt like it wants to come out. He dunk his head and put a his hands on his mouth. As if sensing his discomfort the pendant around his neck started to feel warm and comforting, like its telling him that i'm here for you.

After mustering up his courage he peeked over the seat and take in the seen. The boy now he recognize is Miguel, he is a year older than them. A rope was tied around his waist and he has a horrible wound on his stomach and chest as if an animal had attacked him blood was stained the floor and his clothes. And then Max saw it on the stage, there something written with blood.

 ** _'Close the school_**

 ** _or by the fortnight_**

 ** _not a single soul related to it will survive'_**

He gulped as he felt like something was stuck on his throat. Just as the medics were moving Miguel to the stretcher, he sits up abruptly with wide eyes, the blood dripping from his mouth made him look more sinister as he said, **_"In case you think it's a lie, I assure you of your suspicions"_** **,** he points challengingly to the principle, who didn't look least bit worried.

The medics have moved away from him in surprise. Then as to prove his point, he took out a knife and starts to stab himself. Max was about to call him to stop when a pair of hands clasped around his mouth. A brave police officer tried to stop him and almost started screaming, his hands were sporting burn marks. The old woman marched to him and stared him down, Miguel falls with a thud his eyes closed but a creepy smile on his face.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

special **thanks to AnnieJD29** ,


	2. POSSESSION part-1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime series Beyblade, it belongs to Takao Aoki. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

Special _ **thanks to LuxaHeart**_ , _**Thanks to our first reveiwers** **optimistic bloodrose, MaChunXia, an unnamed** **Guest, Neha,** **Fantasy sword, Rock the Road,** **subha123kai and cutetyhil.**_

 **Now on with the story**

* * *

The following evening Kai finds himself walking to the Bureau with the worst headache ever. He rubbed his temples to ease the pain, they still can't figure out who was behind it all or if it really is a haunting case. And that stupid(its Kai's own opinion not mine I swear) Tyson was not a least bit helpful even though he had seen the crime scene almost immediately. To top it all he had almost revealed their little secret to that blonde kid.

Principal Kurahashi refused to close the school, though after much persuading she did only for two days which in Kai's opinion was enough time for investigation but not for the exorcism bureau. He huffed usually he didn't say much in their business but they had wasted too much time.

His work was going smoothly, so why he is having headache, cause this was supposed to be the time he had planned to take a nap. But nope, Mr. D had called him (more like forced him) to check on a girl who was supposed to be possessed, seriously he has got better things to do with his life.

"So, how did it go?", Ray said as he walked besides Kai in more calm pace. Oh, did he told you that Ray has been bugging him whole time, well now you know, just his luck.

He shrugged at him, hopefully he'll take a hint and shut up.

"Well..",

Sigh, _nope he ain't taking any hints. How did it go he asked, huh._

 ***flashback***

 _"Somebody wants the school closed", Kai said as he examined the book shelf._

 _He was currently standing in the Principle's office, which had wooden flooring and Beige walls with Mahogany carpets and curtains, literally all the furniture was wooden with specifically carved designs and despite having a lot of files, books and paper works it was very neat._

 _"And ", Principal Kurahashi raised an eyebrow, her face shows both disappointment and amusement. When Dickinson told her he was sending an official, she was expecting a mature adult with real experience instead she get one of her own ward inquiring her._

 _"You have been here for 20 years"_

 _Kai eyed the file the lady was holding under her hand, it seems a little odd though he couldn't pinpoint the reason._

 _"your point"_

 _She looked a tinsy-bit agitated._

 _"it's a very long time"_

 _Her hand moved away from the file for a second, which is enough for Kai to read the cover._

 _A smile spread on her wrinkled face, "What are you suggesting young man?"_

 ***flashback ended***

"What was the use of it?", Ray asked , "I mean come on everyone knows the lady might be self-righteous but she loves the school more than anything else. It could be anybody"

Kai gave Ray a highly annoyed look.

"What?", Ray asked again not at all fazed by his look. Its good that Ray and Tyson had become quite close to him but sometimes he really wished that things should've remained as they were.

sigh

" A file dated a decade back, she wasn't moving her hand from it", he elaborated.

"But Miss Kincaid said that all the old records have been moved from the office five years ago", Ray summarized it all as everything started to click.

"So that means there is something on that file, she is trying to hide", Ray said as he scratched his chin in thought.

Kai nodded in approval.

"You're good at this", Ray said impressed, which earned him a death glare.

Before they knew it they had reached the building, as they made their way to Kai's office a high-pitched voice of a teenage girl pierced through the silence.

"For the tenth time I Will Repeat Myself. I. AM. NOT. POSSESSED. "

He rubbed his temples again and opened the door, there sat Mr. Dickinson in front of his desk along with two brunettes. First was the lady in her early forties which must be the mother and second is a teenage girl, it looks like she goes to school with them, he forgot her name. Tyson was standing behind Mr.D sporting a very cheeky expression much to Kai's irritation.

"You're here finally", Mr.D looked very much relieved at the sight of them who could blame him.

"This is Mrs. Tachibana", he continued as the lady nodded her head in acknowledgement ,"She had been my colleague in the past"

"Glad to finally meet you in person, Mr. Dickinson here has a very high opinion of you... all of you", she added the last part after seeing Tyson's reaction. He muttered a quick 'Hello' to her and took his seat across them, Ray moved to stand beside Tyson.

He stared at them, nobody said anything. After a few awkward seconds the lady continued, "This is my daughter Hillary, I'm afraid-" the said daughter cut her off before she could speak.

"Bullshit!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hillary!", Mrs. Tachibana berated her.

Hillary glared at Kai, "Don't give me that look, you think you could fool me into this too. nu-uh Not happening", she folded her arms in front of her.

"Ignore her she has been like this from the past three da-"

"Come on Mum, just look at them they still carry light-saber around", Hillary said pointing at Tyson's katana earning an indignant 'Hey', "that's how reliable they are", she said matter-of -factly.

"Oh please nobody wants to hear that from the wicked witch of eight grade", Tyson mocked. Hillary made a face at him.

"Tyson seriously", Ray scolded him.

"But she started it", Tyson pouted as much fun it was to see Kai at the other end of Hillary's wrath, his fun is being ruined.

"What are you staring at me like this, never seen a girl before?", she focused her anger at Kai again, who did nothing but stare at her. His eyes carmine eyes seem to bore into her soul, they are hypnotic and she was feeling drowsy. She shook her head abruptly and glare at him again.

'who does he think he is ?'

"Can we talk? Without Her.", he asked her mother, who blinked.

"No", Hillary said indignantly.

"Yes", her mother said sternly, "And you will listen to me", she said before Hillary can open her mouth to retort. Hillary stomp her foot in the ground and left, making sure to slam the door shut as hardly as she could.

"There is nothing wrong with her", Kai stated.

"Ask me about it. Oww", Tyson muttered earning swat on the head from Ray.

"She has just came in contact with someone else who is possessed", Kai said

" It could be anyone friends, visitors, shopkeeper or classmates...", Ray elaborated when the bell on his brains started to ring,

"Well that's a relief, but what are we supposed to do when it try to reach us again? ", Mrs. Tachibana asked.

" That is something we'll take care off, Hisa. For now keep these", Mr. Dickinson said as he handed her a box having two rune stone inside them, "give one to Hillary and keep one at home"

With that, the boys watched as Mr. D escorted the ladies outside not before telling Tyson that 'they had a lot to talk', which made others curios. Kai on the other hand was busy rearranging the peice of puzzel in his mind, it felt like he was so close to knowing it yet so far.

* * *

It was Friday morning, cool breeze caress Max's blonde hair as he glided through the streets of Bakuten in roller skates. His father thought that going to a morning walk might lift up his spirits, but since walking is boring he is skating instead, its good to feel breeze on the skin.

Sun started to rise from the horizon as he smoothly avoided ramming into people. He thought about the Miguel incident, by the time they made it to home, he has color drained from his face. But what Max can't understand was the fact that Tyson was unfazed by the whole scenario almost as if expecting it. He asked him about it, but Tyson didn't said anything, only ask him to keep it a secret. Max being Max agreed not even knowing what the secret is in the first place.

After the school reopened Tyson started to ignore him, it was as if he was too busy to talk. Then he met Tyson's friend who were a year older than him, his introduction, the grouchy one is Kai and the one with long hair is Ray.

 _'Maybe that's why he is avoiding me, because he wanted to make friends with cool kids'_

Max shook his head at the thought.

 _'Nope Tyson was his best friend, he won't do that. plus he was talking to Kenny too and Kenny was..'_

Max mentally berated himself for thinking that way of Kenny. He was too engrossed in his thoughts that he was about to collide with a pink blur, but he narrowly avoided being slammed into the person and changed his direction in time. Unfortunately he made person loose the bag they were carrying and collide straight with dustbin beside a vending machine.

"Oww... ", his head hurts due to falling head first into it. He managed to get himself in the sitting position before a squeaky voice interrupts him and a delicate gloved hand was offered to him.

"Are you alright?"

 **. . .to be continued**

* * *

 **Thats it for today folks keep guessing this mystery person**

 **'till then**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	3. POSSESSION part-2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime series Beyblade, it belong to its respective owner. I do however own the plot.**

 **NOTE: Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **WARNING** **: Heavy OOCness {i can't help it} attempted(its a keyword) horror :P**

* * *

"Are you all right ?"

Max looked up at the owner of the hand, his water-blue eyes met with rosy-pink ones as rubbed his sore head.

"Hi…", was his intelligent reply as blinked at her dumbly after shaking his head a little, he took her hand it felt eerily wet and cold.

' weird cause her hand is not really wet'

It was very awkward as she hoisted him up considering he was wearing skates and he kept wobbling but he managed to retain his balance. Though he has to admit for a small girl, she sure has grip.

"Thanks "

"huh.. umm your welcome", she blushed a little.

Max chose to ignore that cause it would have been embarrassing the other way, he looked around at the cans that had spilled out of the bin after he crashed into it and then he caught the sight of the egg tray in her shopping bag as she was picking it. It must have cracked when he almost ran into her. Before he can apologize about it, the shopkeeper to whom the vending machine belong to came out and scolded him for spilling the cans. Max apologized to him and started to put them into the bin, soon he realize he wasn't doing it alone.

"You don't have to you know", he said as he looked at her. He noticed that her eyes has bags under them and she looked upset about something.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"But I want to", she replied without looking at him.

'Well.. that was nice of her', he thought.

After that they went to the city-park, more like Max bugged her to came to the park with him. His reasons it was still early in the morning and he would get bore on his own. They were sitting at a bench at the center-most part of the park, Max had ditched his skates and was sitting with his legs crossed, Mathilda on the other hand had put the shopping bag between them and was looking for the birds as they occasionally fly by them. There was a little awkwardness between them at first, but after a while they were talking like crazy.

"Wait so you all live together? I would've never guessed that.", Max said in amazement.

"Yeah….", She smiled a little, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Is something bothering you?", he finally asked her, she gave him a look, "Its fine if you don't want to tell me"

" Its Miguel, he is still in hospital", she sighed.

Oh

"I'm Sorry", now Max felt a little stupid for asking her that.

"I only got to know about him when i had reached home", she fiddled with her fingers, "I should've been there for him... , you know by the time i went to see him he was acting all crazy, I left him when he needed me", she sniffed.

Max was at a loss of words he didn't know what to say to comfort her, 'should I say its going to be alright, yeah, that's what people usually say, don't they?'

"What did the doctors said?", he asked, ' Okay Maxie where did you come up with that one?'

She shook her head, "Not anytime soon, maybe weeks or a month or two, they aren't sure" and with that she started crying. He imagined how he would feel if he was in her shoes. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey...", she looked up at him with watery eyes, 'gosh' he gulped.

"He is going to be alright", he rubbed the back of his head, "You can always visit him to cheer him up and talk, before you know he'll be right as rain. Plus he was lucky to have you, as a friend I mean you know, you cared so much about him and all that, wish I had someone like that too.", he blushed a little, "Am I babbling?"

"maybe", She laughed at that," but it was cute", her nose and cheeks were pink, she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked you huh?"

"Nah I'm glad that you asked, I felt better after letting it out. So, what is it with you these days?"

"Nothing as serious as you, its kind of silly, i was just being worked up by Tyson avoiding me", he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right its really silly", she laughed again.

"And here I thought you were my friend now", he pouted.

She stuck her tongue out at him and blushed, "I still am, but really If it had been somebody else I would say he is not worth it but you know how Tyson is"

"yeah..."

"he'll come around though"

He nodded in reply.

They sat in silence until Mathilda fetch her phone and clicked the power button, "We should go its already seven"

"Aww man its been like five minutes", Max groaned.

"thirty-five minutes, that's a lot. I don't want to be late, so Bye!", she grabbed the bag and waved at him as she started towards the gates.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too", he grabbed his skates and took after her.

* * *

Everyone in school is back to normal, Max wondered if the threat was hollow. There was no trace of panic in the students as if nothing had happened. He shrugged as he open his locker to put on the indoor shoes, its not like he wants somebody dead, something on the back of his mind told him there more to it than seen on the surface.

Suddenly he felt an arm on around his shoulders, " HEY MAX!", Tyson all but yelled on his ear, he cringed at the volume.

 _'that loudmouth'_

"Dude seriously . . "

Tyson stuck a tongue out at him, "you are no fun", then he looked around and dragged him towards the class.

"I know how to walk Tyson"

"Pretend you are busy talking to me!", he whispered.

 _'one day he acts like i don't exist next day he is fine. What's up with Tyson'_

"And why would I do that!", Max said raising an eyebrow.

He got his answer in the form of a brunette stomping in their direction with Kenny on her tail.

'It has not even been a week since the school had opened and Tyson has already managed to annoy a girl. Come to think of it I haven't seen her before'

"Oh no you don't !," Hillary said as she weaved through the crowd, " You can't escape me Tyson. I've got my eyes on you"

 _'Yikes is she a stalker'_ , Max thought, "Who's she?", he asked

"No one important, come on", Tyson said and made a 'she's-crazy' gestures.

"Who's he? Your friend from that weird occult group?", she asked with hands on her hips scrutinizing in Max's direction.

Tyson face-palmed as he thought, _'leave it to Hillary to come-up with a weird theory that they are trying to take-over the world by making people believe in ghosts, seriously she should stop reading so many books, its getting into her head'_

"Occult huh? you've got some serious probs here bro?", Max whispered to him with a highly amused expression on his face.

"You've no idea", Tyson replied.

"What are you two babbling among yourself?", she inquired.

"Oh nothing, I just asked Tys here why he never told me that he is friends with the cutest girl on school?", Max said nonchalantly.

"You did?"

"He did?", Kenny who's silent 'til now gawked at him. Hillary just stared at him.

"Of course I did", giving Tyson a disapproving look, "I'm Max, Max Tate", he said offering her his hand.

"Hillary, Hillary Tachibana. That was sweet of you Max", she said shyly as she shook his hand.

"Don't worry about him Hillary, he said that to literally every girl, even the weird ones", Kenny said correcting his glasses in the process.

"Oh really", she giggled softly.

'WAIT! WHAT?'

"What do you mean by the weird one?", Hillary growled as she grabbed the poor boy by collars and shook the daylights out of him.

Max sweat dropped and Tyson roared with laughter.

"I.. you.. i never said you'rer.. weird", he stuttered.

Suddenly Max felt like the air has gotten thick just like on the day Miguel was attacked.

"Shouldn't you four be in class"

They turned around to find a tall girl with two-toned hair giving them an annoying look, "Don't just stare at me. MOVE"

They muttered apologies as they went to their class, Max tuned around to look at the girl, she seems older than them. But something is off about her, he shook his head he'll think about it later with that he followed the others to the class.

* * *

Hillary made her way to the schools Gym room which currently booked by the schools Gymnastic group. It was after school hours when club activities took place, she was a member of schools newspaper club. Their school's Gymnastic Group has recently won a competition, so she's going to take an interview of their teams captain Julia Fernandez. She walk through the empty corridors and felt like being watched, she looked around.

 _'Nobody was here, I'm really tired lets just get over with it'_

She started walking faster, soon she felt like someone was following her, she made an abrupt turn, "SHOW YOURSELF", she said as loudly as she can. Nobody came but wind started to pick up, her pulse rises.

 _'What if there really was a ghost? Nonsense!'_

She ran all the way to the gyms door, pounding on it.

The door opened to show a bemused Julia, who raised an eyebrow at the way Hillary was panting.

"Sorry ... for that...", she showed her the ID card. Julia's green eyes shone with recognition as she let her in.

"Why did you ran all the way to here?", Julia asked. Hillary blushed and gave nervous laugh.

"Don't tell me you thought the ghost is going to get you?", Julia chuckled with amusement.

"No of course not. Can we start the interview already?", Hillary said flusteredly. Julia laughed at her pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"Sure", she motioned Hillary to follow her. They went to the girls dressing room, where they sat on benches facing each other. Just as Hillary was about ask her, they heard a scream.

"No, not again!", Julia exclaimed as she sprinted out of the room. It took Hillary a moment to recollect herself as she too made her way out of the room. She knew what it means, but she didn't want to believe her thoughts, she stared at the crowd in the gym room. She was debating whether or not she should go and see what happened, in the end curiosity gets the better of her, she pushed pass others to find Julia kneeling in front of a motionless girl. A rope was dangling through the ceiling, she felt a lump forming on her throat her heart was beating faster as every second passes.

Some of the students have started sobbing, Julia has color drained from her face and her hands were trembling, she moved a hand through her hairs and stared at the coach whose face was as drained as her, fear evident in their eyes.

Julia gulped," She's dead"

A sickening silence followed, Hillary felt like her heart has stopped beating, her knees gave out beneath her. That's when her eyes fall on the ground another message written on blood.

 **'The game has just begun'**

* * *

Max came came to the class room as he packs his stuff on the backpack, it has been a heck-tick day on the pitch, he had just signed up for the baseball team. Just as he was moving some books to put his new uniform, he found a strange folder in bag.

 _'Weird I haven't put any file on the bag where did it came from'_

He put it out and examined it, it seems pretty old, there was something written on the front.

BAKUTEN SENIOR HIGH

2008-2009

Student Record

Franky Paura

Second Year Student

It was weird how did he got this, he looked at the seal in the file maybe he should rip it and see whats inside. But what will he do seeing an old students record, shouldn't he return this, but he'll be asked where did he got this, might as well see what's inside. He didn't know why but he felt tempted to know the content of the file. He scratched the end of the seal with nail carefully grab the unglued portion and ripped it.

"Don't open it Max"

He jumped a foot in he seat, he swear his heart came out of his mouth. He turned to see Mathilda standing on the door she had her head down.

He sighed in relief, "Phew... Mathilda you'd scared the daylights out of me", turned to the file again.

"She didn't want you to open it. Max Don't open it", she continued in monotonous voice. Max felt a shiver run down his spine like the temperature in the room has dropped suddenly.

"You Okay Mathilda! Who is she?", Max asked as he looked around in search of the 'she'.

She looked up her usual rosey-pink eyes are pitch black now, Max gasped. The file dropped out of his hand, he stared at her in utter horror.

"Mathilda..."

She smiled at him, if it wasn't for the creepiness of the situation he would have given her one of his own. She walked towards him, his mind was telling him to move but he found hiself rooted to the spot.

She grabbed his hand, it was cold and eerily wet.

"Who are you?", he was surprised he didn't stutter.

"You'll know soon enough" with that she dragged him towards the door.

He didn't known how much time it has been, since they stated walking. He could tell they are going to the basement.

 _'all bad things happen in the basement. What if she made him cult sacrifice like a lamb'_

You were wondering why can't he simply rip his hand from her's and ran for his life. Because he know its not Mathilda but somebody inside her, even if he had just met her, she is still a friend. He wanted to help her, the real question is how?

They made it to the room it looks like a store room, but there was some kind of symbol on the ground it looks like a star.

She let of his hand and stand in the middle of it, the instant she did something black oozed out of her, Max can only watch with an open mouth. She fell on her knees he caught her.

"Hey, you alright?", he asked in a concerned voice. At that she started sobbing, now he felt kinda stupid for asking her.

'How stupid can you be Max', he thought.

"Okay I got it you'r-", he was cut off by Mathilda's outburst. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?"

"Look I'm-", "NO MAX, You're trapped. I was the bait, you fall directly in it"

"What?", he mumbled, he can't believe his ears.

"She told me, she won't kill me, if I brought you to her"

Max didn't know how to respond, he was shocked. There was rustling sound behind them, he turned his head toward it. The black was now taking a shape, he can see red lines on it forming a demonic face which was grinning at them.

Mathilda pushed him away and ran for the door, he was also following her but she closed the door behind her. He could hear his pulse in his head, he sweating and tears were forming in his eyes. He pounded on the door, the true fear was finally setting in.

"I'm Sorry Max, I can't take it anymore. I hope you understand",

"Sorry my foot! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR", he keeps on pounding but the slapping of feet against floor confirms its on vain.

"I thought we were friends "

The sound of rustling finally picks up, Max daringly turn around to face his fate. The mist rises a foot and slammed right into him, he screamed as much as he can but no sound came its like drowning in the water. He remembered when he was in america some his friends there always told him that he was too nice for his own good but he felt like he was stupid, down right fool who maybe deserve it. As his consciousness starts to slip he wondered will somebody save him? Is he worth saving?

* * *

 **Hey there everyone I'm not dead I just returned from underworld !**

 **Special thanks to the reviewers Cutetyhil, LuxahHeart, Ezabellaa, Neha, Fantasy Sword, AnnieJD29, Subha123Kai, The future legend(cool name), unnamed guest, MaChunXia and Rock rather road.**

 **Thanks to all the readers! !**


	4. A GHOST's Memoir

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does.**

* * *

The room was pretty much full with ancient pieces of relics and weapons, a round table sat in the middle of the room with a pentagram drawn in it. Two men stand on its either side, a medium flat screen T.V. sat in a corner playing the day's news report.

"So, what brought you all the way from America?", Taro asked his longtime friend and customer.

"Nothing pleasant. Though, I heard you were supposed to be on a family vacation", _'Ichiro McKenzie'_ replied handing Taro a bag.

The man was wearing a brown overcoat with a badge but remarkable feature he had was his nose, as a chunk of flesh was missing revealing the bone beneath.

"Yeah, we just returned a week ago", Taro said taking the bag and spilling it's content on the table, revealing two bronze colored rods which were burnt and twisted.

"What did you do with these things? ", he said eyeing the rods with surprise.

"Things got a little messy", Ichiro said in a grim tone.

Taro raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh"

"Don't give me that look"

"Seriously, so that's what they're doing this time-"

"listen-"

"No you listen, the reason i came back home because i want to avoid the whole skirmish. The last thing i need right now is the board not telling me that they have come here! not even china where the crack is big enough but HERE"

"You want to live normal life, well normal people don't need to be informed"

"I supply them with weapons"

"PPB is more than enough for that. What we need are skilled people to protect, not to fold their hands behind there backs when needed", Ichiro's eyes flicked to the T.V. which shows a local public school being covered by some kind of black mist.

"Skilled people you do realise those are the same skilled people who are causing this mess, because board threw them out when they didn't needed them-"

"You said your son's at school?"

"Don't change the topic", Taro replied heatedly.

"Is it that school?", he glared back at Taro pointing at the screen.

 **(A/N: I'm not happy with this, so if anybody is willing to advice feel free)**

* * *

The evening hours of _'Bakuten Senior High'_ were usually ordinary, some would even like to call them peaceful. The teachers and other staff hurriedly pack up their stuff, making plans for their free hour while chatter of gleeful students added a buzz in the air as they went home after their club activities.

But today was not one of those days. As if to make that certain-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…"

-a series of screams break through the moment like shattering glass, sending a wave of shock and terror as everybody glanced at the source i.e, the school building.

After a moment of silence, all the emergency alarms went off following a continuous sound of shoes slapping against the ground accompanied by the terrified cries of the poor victims, who had not made it to the exit. Those fortunate ones who were out of harms reach can only watch in horror, as the seemingly black mist with the enchanted glow ooze out of the building at a constant pace, spreading around as if trying to swallow the building. Excruciating as it may be for those facing the consequences, for the onlookers it was quite ironically exquisite sight, after all it's not every day you see a phenomenon like this.

Amidst the commotion, a hapless boy struggle to catch his breath as he ran for his life. Beads of sweat tickle down his face making his red bangs stick to his forehead, hindering his vision. He cursed the school campus to be so huge.

 _'If the mist is rising from west than all I had to do is to continue running straight through this corridor may be there is a chance I can make it out alive',_ his hopes were crushed as he saw a large crowd struggling at the exit hall.

The moment he halted, he was pushed forward violently crashing on somebody's back. The crowd became violent, he tried to stay upright and move ahead but elbow on his stomach send him on his knees causing him to fall face forward in the marble floor. Thick hot liquid flowed from his face, as he tried to rise so the crowd trampled over and few others he screamed in pain. By the time the hall became sparse giving him a chance to stand, it was too late.

A woman he recognized as their dance teacher, clutching the bag to her chest she ran toward him and the exit.

The tendrils of black mist sickeningly alive wrapped or rather soaked her, her form disintegrated like nothing.

He stared at her hand hovering over his armlet, world seems mute, paralysed by terror he waited for his fate.

Lightening striked the mist before it could move toward him, creating a shield between them, a strong grip shook him out of his trance.

He turned to face his savior a mirror image as pale from fear as him but masking with a strong presence, it was then he realized he was holding his breath.

"God, whatever you're going to do without me, I can't hold it for long Raul. Run"

* * *

 _Tyson is eating a bananas? He was eating a bananas, wait he is a banana!_

 _Wait don't eat me!_

"Don't Eat me!"

Tyson stood up straight awake from his little(very minor) nap in a room full of people wearing boring business outfits sitting around a huge table.

They looked at him then turned back to the discussion, a hand tugged his arm and forced him to sit. He tuned to find Ray, Kai and Kenny their too.

'Wait is that Mr. D!..'

The meeting

Shit I slept through it'

People started to stand up and leave and he followed the suite, the moment he entered their shared office a hand smacked hard at the back of his head.

"Oww!"

He didn't need to turn to know the disapproving look Ray was giving him.

"I don't understand, why call a meeting when anybody'not even allowed to go in?", Kenny asked entering the room.

"To make sure nobody go in", Ray replied, "The enchantment it is under seem to absolve any living thing it touches"

Kenny shuddered, "That's awful, I usually stay late at school, Anyway they said it's creating a dome meaning a hole can be created to go inside and a sensitive with mastered spirit go in I'm pretty sure you guys can stop it?"

"That's precisely why nobody is allowed", Ray countered.

"Uhh you lost me", Tyson said raising his hand earning an annoyed looks from them, "OH come on, I slept okay! it was just one time"

"It means the mist is not expanding, that means whoever or whatever is causing it, wants something. And that something's in there. And the board doesn't want us to discover that. "

"I don't think it's that simple, Ray. Because a life sign is detected in the center of the building", Kenny pointed.

"You mean the person causing it in the center?"

"Or the person is being used as a catalyst"

The three of them turned to find Kai standing at the doorway.

"And you know who's that poor unfortunate soul?", Tyson asked.

"He found that certain file I mentioned to you earlier," he nodded towards Ray, "It's possible that was some kind of trap"

Tyson would've gloated about the reference but he had a sinking feeling in his expression.

"Spit it out already"

"The blonde kid, he didn't make it out of school, his father is here. It's possible he is the one."

"Oh"

It's not the first time but

"So, is he going to die?"

"Not if you want to help him"

"Uhh guys?"

* * *

 _The first thing he remembered is drowning, into what? He did not know. By the time he could breathe, he was standing and lying at the same time there was no solid surface to fall into. His head felt too heavy and all his eyes see is white infinite white from as far as he could see. His body did not respond to him._

 _Is he dying?_

Maybe

Not!?

 _The fear and anxiety clawed at his conscience. And black tendrils started to mix with the white, the same way ink droplets mix with water. He tried to understand it, it could be a pattern._

 _After what felt like eternity the space shifted and much to his amazement formed a world?_

 _It took him a while to realize that his body is responsive to him again. He carefully sit up and looked around._

 _'it's an alley'_

"Uhh.. Ahem.. Hello!? " _he tested his voice,_ "I can speak again. Thank god", _he sighed in relief._

 _He standed on his wobbly legs and carefully make it out of the alley._

 _It led to a road, people bustle along the town's central junction but there something weird about it. He squinted his eyes at the buildings, they look the same but it's not natural. Nobody looked twice at him and their clothes..._

 _'Everything looks different because the clothes are mostly old fashioned and the buildings they lack the huge led displays and hoarding-'_

 _A sharp pain in the side of his head interrupted his train of thoughts, his surrounding blurred except a girl she looked a year or two older than him her plum colored hair were tied in a ponytail which swing to and from with her every step, she was wearing a purple dress which make her look like a business lady. Her face was scruched and she was muttering under her breath, if she noticed him staring at her like a fish she didn't bother._

 _He watched her go, the pain in his_ temple intensified as the the distance between them increased. It was as if some strange force was pulling him towards her.

Not wanting to suffer more, he raced after her staggering on his feet. For some reason the space between them remained the same whether he ran or walked, the key is not stopping. They crossed the park..

The same park-

Memories returned to his brain in a frenzy.

Matilda..basement..

The file...

The girl..

 _As if on the cue she stopped and turned to look at him_

"You are the girl on the file"

 _she nodded hesitantly_

"You are ghost?" _she shrugged_

"You did bring me here, right", _she seemed confused as if deciding how to answer. Realizing the only way of getting answer is a yes-or-no question, he decided to ask while she still here._

"Did you.. Uhh", _there's gotta be a thing he can ask her,_ "Can I go back to my.. Time?!", _she shook her head and started walking._

"Hey! You can't just leave like that", _neither she nor any person looked back at him._

 _He ran after her and just like before some phenomena kept him from greeting too close or far away, he tried pick up an empty soda can and suddenly his whole body tinglled with cold as his hand phased through it._

 _Before he could delve on what hell just happened, the pain on his head returned as if to remind him to keep moving._

 _He started walking again and this time, he phased through a person which even worse experience than before, taking a few deep breath he decided to follow her, his only connection to the real world._

 _As the scenary changed he noticed they are at his school._

 _'Maybe there is a portal or wormhole on the basement, like sci-fi stuff. It could get him back'_

 _He noticed there were five or more police cars there and a yellow tape saying 'keep out*crime scene' was around the perimeter._

 _A part of him wanted the policemen to stop him, but it was like they cannot even see him. He looked around the crowed to look for her, since he isn't getting a skull-spliting headache means she's nearby._

 _He moved through the crowed, there was a strange light is coming from the gymnasium's window. Then he spotted her she was arguing with a woman, he guessed is a slightly young Kurahashi._

 _Feeling intrigued he walked towards them, trying to listen carefully._

 _"What we do with crack Miss. Paura is non-"_ , _suddenly Principal Kurahashi's voice muted but her lips were moving._

 _Frank's eyes were wide as she looked at him? no something behind him. A cold chill went through his spine._

"Help Me!", _she said in panic._

 _He can't turn his head._

"How?"

 _A screech almost deafening drowned whatever she was trying to say._

 _But he can see her lips moving imprinted in his memory._

"There you are, I have been searching for you for a long time. It's a bad manner to keep food from the starved you know", the voice said following a maniacal laughter.

Franky clawed to whatever fragment of the world she could cling to before she to desolate into the nothing, leaving behind the blinding white flash.

He can feel the pain of thousands of needles prickling at his skin but for whatever reason, he didn't disintegrate like her.

* * *

 **(A/N): hey guys i hit an author block as pointed earlier so feel free to criticized it'll be a great help!**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed, fav and followed. If you like my work don't forget to keep doing that ;)**


End file.
